Pulling Me Back
by Morticia'Lovecraft
Summary: Sumizome Kain enters the 9th division as it's new liuetenant. A scientist & social outcast, she distances herself from everyone. However, the scientist can't help but come to the aid of Shuuhei, who spirals into a frightening depression. WARNINGS INSIDE.


A lot of people thought that Sumizome Kane was a freak.

The 3rd Seat of Sereitei's feared 12th Division was Kurostuchi Mayuri's favourite Shinigami, however. He thought she was the most beautiful creature to ever work underneath him, even if most people blanched in disgust whenever she strolled past. It was not so much the woman herself as her reputation; oft were the rumors of cruel animal dissection and experimentation on people. How these rumors got started and the actual proof of them were never really revealed, but she was weird enough for people to consider them as truth. Well, in their opinions, that is. No one had ever actually _seen _her doing anything bad, or even remotely insult anyone before. But _still_-- there was something very, _very _odd going on there.

Part I : : --- Whiskey in the Jar

Kain kicked off her sandals and stretched her toes with a relieved sigh, bending over her desk and dropping her stack of papers and books with a sharp bang, staying in that position for a moment to let her body wind down and the stressful day rub itself off. She was going to need a _really _hot bath after all this was over, granted she ever got home. She sat down on her rickety chair, her slight frame creaking it. She twirled her pen in her fingers, her chin cocked into her palm. She flipped through the paperwork shortly, running her thumb up and down the sheets with a quiet _thrrapppp_ sound.

A small knock came at the door and Kain looked up, wondering who was behind the door. She contemplated on not answering, and then decided too. "Come in." The door slid open and Nemu stepped inside. A bulbous black bruise was forming under one dark eye. Kain frowned but didn't question about it, because she already knew the answer. "Can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"Captain Mayuri wants you to see you, Sumizome." she said in that feather-soft voice of hers. Kain frowned.

"What for?"

"Just come, please." She slipped her sandals back on and followed her out of the office, which Kain shared with the 4th & 5th seats, sent away on missions in the human realm. They walked down a small flight of steps into the laboratory, past chemistry labs and surgery rooms, Kain's workplace. As a scientist she had to be very smart and hold equal values of surrealism and science, and as a mathematical & analytical genius, this was more like home then actual home ever had been. Mayuri's office was at the back of the large, steel room, and Kain knocked on the door as Nemu left her to her Captain's wrath.

"Come in!" The screechy voice bawled on the other side. Kain slid the door open and walked inside, bowing respectfully to her odd-looking superior. Mayuri was hunched over several chemical balances, mind-splitting equasions and divisions strewn neatly and organized upon the desk. Mayuri's hawk-yellow eyes pierced Kain, who stood with her head held high and shoulders back. If you show weakness and fear in front of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you might as well kiss your sweet life goodbye, because he pounced on weakness and twisted your mind right out of your ears. He was powerful and very frightening. He had brought powerful Shinigami to their knees and his laugh and smile could turn the stomachs of the young. Kain, however, was one of the few that wasn't afraid of him, and that always gave her the upper hand. It was always a power game with Mayuri, who could be considered the devil of Sereitei. "Ah, Kain!" he said, smiling with brilliant, over-yellowed teeth.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Kain asked.

"Yes, I did. In ten minutes I will transport you to the 1st Division, where you will be promoted to a new squad with a new position." Kain's eyes widened until they couldn't go any wider, and her mouth dropped open before she could stop herself. She gaped. This had to be a dream. No, wait, a _nightmare._ The 12th Division had become her entire life; she had immersed herself in science and math, striving to make Sereitei more updated technologically. She had shunned the other Shinigami's morale and sheep-following ways and ignored their ignorance by escaping into reading and writing, isolating herself before she got hurt, because their words and rumours really _did _hurt. Little notes in her mailbox-- _EWWWW, YOU'RE SO FUCKEN UGLY! _and other such little comments often did make her very upset, although she just crumpled them up and tossed them way and ignored it. She was better then that. She was safer in the 12th.

"Why?" Kain asked, feeling stupid.

"Well, my dear, as Shuuhei Hisagi has been elected the new Captain of the 9th Division, they are in need of a lieutenant and we all put forth _you _as the best candidate for it. Your fighting and kido skills have improved vastly in the past five years you've been with us, and you're intelligence is unmatched by none other." Mayuri explained, looking pleased.

"Oh-- oh my god. Thank you! You mean, the Captains reccomended me?"

"And the required four lieutenants." Kain blinked, surprised. She didn't talk to any of the lieutenants, or the captains. In fact, the only person she spoke too was Nemu and Mayuri and sometimes Kotetsu Isane. Mayuri looked at the clock on the wall and stood up, overshadowing Kain's small stature. "Now come. It is time."

Kain could honestly say that for the first time in her life she was very nervous and frightened. The captains and lieutenants stared her down, others smiling a little, others glaring, others neutral. She stood in the middle of the dark, over-heated room, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. She hoped no one would notice. Her new lieutenant's badge was heavy around her upper left arm, and she held the hilt of her zanpaktou tightly. Her sword's name was Misaki-- he had started to talk too her not even 8 months ago, and she wondered if that was the reason why she had been made lieutenant-- or at least, one of the reasons. Even through her nervosity and surprise, however, she still felt very proud. She figured if her sister could see her now, she would be smiling and very happy, and if anything that gave Kain more confidence.

"As of today, Sumizome Kain, you are now the new lieutenant of the 9th Division, under the rule of the Division's newest captain, Shuuhei Hisagi." Yamamato droned, not seeing but seeing Kain, who wilted a bit under his wise gaze. The inaugaration went on for about ten more minutes, and then they were dismissed, and Kain was congratulated by Ukitake, Shunsui & Mayuri, who proclaimed that he was going to miss Kain and that she was welcome to visit anytime. Nemu gave her a hug and Kain appreciated it, hugging her back tightly and realizing she very much going to miss the 12th.

The next thing Kain had to do was transport all her things out of her office and into the 9th Division. First, she collected a box and stored all her documents, papers, apparatuses and other such things that she was going to need. She had one of the unsigned seats take her things down, while she said a formal good-bye to her Captain and Nemu one last time, and then she stepped out of the 12th Division for good, and made her way to the 9th Division.

When she opened the door, she found Shuuhei standing by the window, looking different in his Captain's coat. Kain had never really noticed him before, although she knew that he was a powerful, serious man who hung around with Izuru and Momo and had a thing for Rangiku. He turned to look back at Kain, face stoic and professional. Kain matched the look with her own. She bowed her head respectfully. Although Shuuhei was still young, maybe even younger then Kain, he had this powerful aura that demanded respect to his person, and to be promoted to Captain so quickly after Tousen's absence he must truly have been an impressive fighter.

"Captain Shuuhei," Kain started.

"Your desk is over there." He cut her off politely, pointing towards the adjacent desk across from his. There was already a stack of papers for her too start. What a welcome. "I'm happy to have you working with me." Pure professionalism, that's all it was. If, a little withdrawn and forced. "I hope you enjoy your time here." Kain nodded and Shuuhei helped me with my box, and I unpacked it slowly and tried to get used to the weight of the lieutenant's badge around my arm. Shuuhei was no longer standing by the window, he was sitting at his desk, pen poised over a sheet, a look on his face that made me a little apprehensive, and anxious. As a scientist Kain had studied sociology to a vast extent, almost obsessively, until she knew every twitch and mannerism and what it meant. He was pained about something, annoyed, irritated, who knows what else, he was just not in a mood to be bothered. It wouldn't surprise Kain if she had something to do with it.

After she finished she excused herself and walked away from the 9th Division. As she had just been promoted she was granted the rest of the day off, deciding to put off the stack of paper on her desk until tonight, when she had become accustomed to this rapid change. She wondered into the vast courtyard that the Divisions were centered around. Usually there were an assortment of Shinigami by the large marble fountain, or huddling under the cherry tree, but today it was nearly empty, as the weather was getting colder quicker as September drew to an end and a foreseen cold October began. Kain sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked down at her reflection.

She had been born thin and sickly, her parents sure she wasn't going to survive. While her genetics should have very well granted her with strawberry red hair, she came out with white-silver hair, very fine and thin and pin-straight, that she often wore twisted up in a knot at the back of her head. She had no eyebrows to speak of and very, very dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Her skin was deeply tanned, almost hispanic, in contrast to her pale hair. Her Shinigami uniform was small and held to her tightly, the sleeves pinned up to her elbows. She placed her sword across her legs and dug around for her cigarettes, popping a match with her thumb and inhaling deeply. Smoking wasn't really allowed inside the 12th Division, so Kain had gotten so used to going outside for a cigarette break it was almost second nature. She craved a glass of wine that would wash down today's surprising events.

A group of Shinigami walked past, noses turned up. Kain ignored them and listened to the water sing and dance behind her. So, a lieutenant. There would be a lot more responsibility on her shoulders now, enough to make her feel a little nauseous. She wet her lips down and coughed, bad. Kain had a very bad cough, it had developed about a year ago, and during the winter seasons it got extremely bad, bad enough that blood would sometimes spurt out onto her palm. She hacked harshly, doubling over, Misaki quivering over her thighs.

_**You should get yourself checked out, dear.**_Misaki said, worriedly. As usual, Kain ignored him, knowing that if she put herself in the 4th Division's care she would become weeks behind in her work, something she couldn't afford. Also, she was a little afraid of going to the 4th Division, for not even she knew what was wrong with her and maybe she didn't even want to know. _I'm fine_. she told him. After her coughing fit passed, she righted herself and crushed out her cigarette underfoot, and then stood up, wondering over to her new barracks. She had a small apartment right next to Shuuhei's, for business reasons. The Captain and Lieutenant were almost like partners; one just gave the order and although they were almost equal matches in strength someone needed to be in more control then the other.

She stepped inside. A small bed and desk and lamp and chair awaited her. Her personal belongings were stacked up in their boxes by the door, and she set about unpacking, placing Misaki on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
